Looking For Inspiration
by Neptune's Mask
Summary: In an attempt to come up with a story idea, Neptune's Mask enlists the help of her muse, ChibiRuka. Chaos ensues. . My first entry whatsoever, gomen in advance! Rated for innuendo.


Looking for Inspiration

Neptune's Mask: --stares at computer trying to come up with ideas--

Chibi-Ruka: --peers over shoulder-- Whatcha doing?

Neptune's Mask: --frustrated and pouts-- Trying to write a fan fiction. Alas, I feel uninspired.

Chibi-Ruka: --pats-- It'll be okay, I'm sure you can come up with something. .

Neptune's Mask: --wails-- How can I write a real fan fic if I keep wanting to write about me and Haruka, instead of how the storyline is supposed to go?

Chibi-Ruka: How do you mean, you and Haruka, er me?

Neptune's Mask: --glares-- Think about it Chibi, what do you think I mean?

Chibi-Ruka: You like Haruka, er, me?

Neptune's Mask: --arches eyebrow-- Yes, you baka!

Chibi-Ruka: But we're fictional characters?

Neptune's Mask: --smacks Chibi-Ruka on the head-- I know that! But I can still wish that I could find someone like her, in real life, you know? Minus the Sailor Soldier thing. That would pose a bit of a problem. --hearts appear in eyes--

Chibi-Ruka: Her? What about me? --huffs in mock hurt--

Neptune's Mask: Yes of course, you too. --smiles again, then gives Chibi-Ruka a sideways glance--

Chibi-Ruka: O..O What's that look for Michi?

Neptune's Mask: --baffled-- Did you just call me Michi?

Chibi-Ruka: Yeah, why not? You fit the part well enough, besides, your author's name takes forever to say and write.

Michi, also known as Neptune's Mask: Alright, I guess you make a point.

Chibi-Ruka: But anyway, back to my original question, what was that look for?

Michi, formerly known as Neptune's Mask: --looks away and pretends to watch computer screen intently--

Chibi-Ruka: --tickles-- No ignoring me!

Michi: --giggles uncontrollably-- Ack! Stop it Ruka! It's nothing! Leave me alone!

Chibi-Ruka: --considers before tickling her further-- Not going to cut it, just tell me already!

Michi: --out of breath-- Okay fine! Just stop tickling me!

Chibi-Ruka: --satisfied-- Alright, now let's hear it.

Michi: --goes quiet all of a sudden-- Well... You're right that I can't have Haruka, you however, are right here. --arches eyebrow--

Chibi-Ruka: You can't mean what I think you mean.. --panics--

Michi: --sighs-- You're so hentai! --slaps lightly--

Chibi-Ruka: --falls off shoulder with an ooff!-- Hey!

Michi: I wasn't meaning anything perverse you goof, besides you're shorter than I am, and that's a feat. --smirks--

Chibi-Ruka: --warily approaches shoulder again-- Hey now! That's unfair, I can't help it if you chose to have me in a Chibi form, rather than full-sized!

Michi: You make an interesting point.. --thinks for a moment, then a full sized Haruka has replaced the Chibi--

Now full sized Haruka: --blinks-- Wow, that was fast!

Michi: --smiles-- Now I don't feel so bad about this.

Full sized Haruka: Uh oh, you don't feel bad about what? --backs up a step--

Michi: --giggles and tackles the new Haruka--

Haruka: --falls and is quite confused-- You were going to attack your own muse?

Michi: --pauses-- It isn't attacking when I'm not trying to hurt you.

Haruka: --blinks again-- Alright, but what was the point of this anyway?

Michi: --smirks before grabbing the former Chibi and kissing her--

Haruka: --dumbfounded--

Michi: --releases Haruka-- There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Haruka: --still blurry-eyed-- N-n-no. I just wasn't expecting you to kiss me.

Michi: Well, Chibi or normal, you're still the hottest thing walking Ruka-chan.

Haruka: --blushes-- Thanks?

Michi: --smiles and lets her up-- You're welcome. --licks lips-- I think I've found some inspiration after all.

Haruka: Not that I minded being used for creative purposes–breaks off sentence after seeing the look in Michi's eyes–they were creative, right?

Michi: --whistles-- Sure Ruka, whatever you have to tell yourself. --winks-- You know you liked it.

Haruka: --open-mouthed and staring-- M-maybe?

Michi: --glares-- Maybe huh? --grabs Haruka and kisses her until she more or less melts with stars dancing around her head--

Haruka: --speechless-- O-o-okay, so I lied?

Michi: --grins-- Good girl. --pats Ruka on the head-- And once I finish the story that is running amok in my head, you might find out what else I've been, inspired, to do.

Haruka: --jaw drops-- Perhaps I should thank Kami for being assigned to be your muse. --rests head on Michi's shoulder--

Michi: --starts typing her newly found story, giggling to herself and enjoying her muse's company--

A/N: Forgive me! Part of this is true. I **am **trying to come up with story ideas, and I **have** decided that Haruka is my muse, as seeing her and Michiru on Sailor Moon caused me to start watching anime and reading manga. Alas though, no Ruka's in my life. --sniffle-- Oh well, I had to start somewhere, ne? . Until next time, ja!Neptune's Mask

A/N, P.S.: And how I ended up referring to myself as Michi, due to Chibi-Ruka, I have no clue. Just thought I'd let you know that it sounds as nuts to me as you, though Chibi did make a valid point...


End file.
